Game Night
by chibijem
Summary: Game night for Starish, Quartet Night and Haruka shows another side of the composer...


Game Night

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

"Ano….I'm not sure this is totally safe." Kurusu Syo said from the mat he was contorted on. The members of Starish and Quartet Night were at the Shining estate for what was becoming a regular occurrence: game night.

"Just so long as no one falls on top of you, Syo-chan." Shinomiya Natsuki replied. He was just a few feet away in a similar position.

"Just make sure no one falls on Kouhai-chan!" Kotobuki Reiji ordered from his corner of the mat. Members of both groups were occupying spaces on the Twister Mat.

"How on earth did you find this game?" Hijirikawa Masato inquired from his own place on the game.

"I was looking through a shop and saw it." Ittoki Otoya replied, turning his head to answer. "I read about it on the net."

"Wasn't this game banned?" Ichinose Tokiya asked, his lanky body in an equally awkward position.

"I believe I read that somewhere." Camus interjected from where he sat at a table playing chess with Mikaze Ai who was also calling out the moves to the game the others were playing.

"I think it was re-introduced with added warnings." Jinguji Ren said, moving to a colored circle when Ai called out the color and body movement.

"I'm using muscles I did not know I had." Cecil commented.

"Ooooo, I am going to be sore in the morning." Haruka complained.

"I am sure Icchi can help with….." Starish's saxophonist began. He intercepted the steely stare of said vocalist and stopped. He grinned, "Never mind, kohitsuji-chan."

"Are you all right, koibito?" Tokiya asked the love of his life.

"Hai," Haruka smiled.

"This certainly is an interesting game." Kurosaki Ranmaru observed from where he was situated.

"And the most undignified." Starish's pianist remarked.

"It is a game, Hijirikawa," Ren countered. "Not everything in life should be taken seriously." He let out a groan as he relocated his body to the call Quartet Night's android called out. "This is almost as uncomfortable as the yoga we tried a while ago."

"Boy, was that not fun." Syo added sarcastically.

"That took me ages to recover from." Agnapolis's prince stated.

"We survived that, we shall survive this….I hope." Natsuki ordered, voice fading.

"One can hope." Otoya said.

Haruka laughed at the antics of her singers as the game progressed; Masato, Natsuki and Otoya were eliminated and were stretching out their abused bodies across the room. With Reiji, Ranmaru, Ren, Syo, Cecil and Tokiya left, it gave them more room.

"Having fun, Kouhai-chan?" The maracas loving member of Quartet Night asked.

"It certainly is interesting." The composer replied.

"Not to mention a bit painful." Syo added, sighing when he fell to the mat in defeat. He stood and ambled over to the others. "Ganbatte, minna."

Haruka looked to her love, "Daijobu desu ka?" She asked noticing Tokiya looking a little peaked.

"Hai, just using muscles I did not know I even had," the unofficial leader of Starish answered.

"Icchi, I know the feeling," the group's saxophonist added as he grimaced when Ai called out the next move. "I think that will be impossible for me." He finished as he collapsed onto the mat. Orange locks flowed about his head as Ren shook his head at the rest of the players as he moved to the side to join the audience.

Not too much longer and the only two left on the game mat were Tokiya and Haruka. The couple were looking at each other, mere inches apart. "Do you give up, koibito?" The vocalist asked, a gleam in his slate eyes.

"Not on your life." Sun-kissed eyes met the challenge.

Masato leaned closer to Ren and the others, "I never knew Nanami was so competitive." He mused.

"I would not have thought it." Cecil replied, watching as their friends moved again to the command Quartet Night's android called out.

"This could go on for a while." Natsuki said, taking a sip from his drink.

"One would think Icchi would be a gentleman and let Haruka win." Ren thought aloud.

"One would think that, but them being together probably changes that dynamic" Otoya explained.

"It will not go on much longer." Syo said. "You can see they are both tiring." He nodded his head towards the couple.

"Do you yield, anata?" Haruka queried.

"One of us has to at some point." Tokiya replied. "We cannot play this game forever and I can see you are getting tired." He finished, turning his head and wiped his brow against his sleeve.

"You are too."

"On three?"

Tokiya nodded in agreement but as they counted down, Haruka swiftly reached out and tickled a sensitive spot on her lover's side making him collapse. She laughed and crawled to his side. "That was so not fair, koi." Tokiya said, opening one blue eye.

"All's fair in love and war." The composer said, resting her hand on the singer's muscular chest.

"Which was this?"

Haruka didn't get the chance to answer as the rest of Starish came onto the mat. Masato held out a towel to her and Ren did the same for Tokiya. "Nice move, Lady. Though I am not sure that was legal."

The couple accepted drinks from Reiji and Otoya. "As she said, 'all's fair…" Tokiya wiped his face.

"Omedetto, Kouhai-chan."

"Well played, Nanami." Camus gave a rare smile.

As the two groups made their way out of the room to find snacks, Tokiya took ahold of Haruka's hand. "Are you always so determined?"

"You will find out." Starish's composer stood on tiptoe and their lips met.

 _ **Several Weeks Later**_

"Ne, Icchi? Did you teach Kohitsuji-chan to be this cutthroat?!" Ren asked as he drew five cards. Once again the two groups were taking part in game night; this time they were playing the card game Uno.

"Oi! I lasted longer than I did the last time we played." Tokiya complained. He was sitting on the sidelines; he had had the honor and curse of being seated next to Haruka at the start of the game and soon dropped out.

"You are a bloodthirsty player, Haruka." Cecil added, from where he was sitting across the table in relative safety. Masato groaned when the direction was reversed as he was sitting on the other side of Haruka and knew he was next for her tactics.

"Gomen ne, Masato-kun." Natsuki apologized.

Soon enough, the pianist was out of the game. "Be gentle, Kouhai-chan?" Reiji begged.

"Why should she?" Ranmaru countered. "You play to win," he reminded his groupmate.

"All games are played to win." Ai confirmed as he studied his cards, planning strategy.

"Who would have thought our sweet Nanami was so aggressive when it comes to game time?" Syo considered as he rearranged the cards he held.

"It certainly is a new face to our Lady." Ren added as he lay his numerous cards down in defeat and went to sit next to Tokiya. Soon they were joined by Natsuki and Cecil. "We have to find a game she is not so enthused about."

"Not to mention determined to beat us all at." Reiji suggested as he, too, sat with the losers.

Later as the rest of the singers tossed their cards on the table in Haruka's rout of them all, they all turned to Tokiya.

"What?!" He look startled being surrounded.

"We put you in charge of it." Camus ordered.

"Why me?"

"You know her best." Ren said. They all turned to gaze upon the usually soft spoken composer as she sat watching them all with an almost evil grin.

Later, Haruka was curled up next to her love, working on a composition. "Ne, Tokiya?"

"Hmmmm?" Blue eyes took a side glance at the love of his life.

"You are not mad, are you?

"Whatever for?"

"I seem to let the worst get ahold of me during our game nights." She admitted.

"Iie," He placed an arm around her shoulders. "Though, perhaps you could take pity on us once and a while." He teased.

"Aren't we supposed to play to win as Ai said?"

"Hai," the word was drawn out as he contemplated his answer. "But you could let one of us win once and a while. You could get bored with us if you win all the time."

Haruka turned to study her lover. "You will just have to find a game where you can take the upper hand." She told him, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Upper hand, you say?"

"Hai."

Tokiya turned his body towards her, "I can think of a 'game' or two where I have the upper hand so to speak." He whispered, sexily.

"Care to share?" Haruka stood.

The once and current idol got to his feet, took his love by the hand and led them to their bedroom. "Though I am not sure there is a winner in this."

"We both are."

FIN

* * *

Author's Note: Real life is taking precedence in my life and finding time to write has been a struggle. I still have lots of ideas for more stories so fear not…This story definitely did not go the way I had planned….Like a lot of my work, it seemed to find a mind of its own. I hope you liked it just the same. Thank you for reading.


End file.
